A Small Talk!
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Ueki and Mori were interviewed by a person. How would it be? Just read it and review. My 1st english fic, so sorry for the bad grammar.Oneshot


A Small Talk

a Law of Ueki fanfiction.

a/n: My 1st English fanfic, so I'm sorry for the bad grammar.

Disclaimer: Law of Ueki is not mine. It belong to Tsubasa Fukuchi.

5 June, in the evening, in the garden.

The sky was getting darker. The scarlet sky reminded people to go home. The garden was already quiet. You just could hear the wind voice and two people was talking.

"Ueki, when will we finish it?" asked a girl with the aqua-haired.

The green-haired man suddenly replied with the intonation that make Mori dejected , "It will finish soon, don't worry."

"But I'm getting tired!" said Mori emotionally. Well, the truth was, she always helped him to clean the garden, so she shouldn't mad, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, it'll be finish soon," said Ueki again.

"So don't talk! It'll be longer if you talk again," said Mori with the higher tone than before. She grabbed the broom strongly, liked she would beat Ueki if he talked again.

Ueki, afraid if Mori beat him, didn't talk anymore and cleaned the garden again. But, suddenly, Ueki and Mori realized that there were another people in this garden. In the corner of the garden, there's someone who recorded they activity with a handy cam. And there was a car that parked near the garden.

Then, a woman with the pony-tail haired and clothes that usually wore by reporters got out from that car. After that, she went in front off the camera and said, "Hello, audience. As you can see in the screen, there are two people who cleaned the garden. Let me interview them."

Ueki and Mori finally realized (well, actually just Ueki) that they were on TV right now. Then the people interviewed Ueki. Than, the woman walked to toward Ueki and asked, "Hello, my name is Korin Nakashima from NHK. I reported for The World Environment Day. If you pleased to answer my question, why you clean the garden?"

Ueki, simply replied, " I just want to clean the garden."

"What do you mean by 'jus want it'?" asked her. Her face seems confused with Ueki's talked.

"Well.. I like it," Ueki answered it spontaneously.

"Well, how about the girlfriend?" asked Korin to Mori, made Mori blushing. Mori than replied it bashfully, "Actually, I'm not his girlfriend. I just err.. his friends. Actually, I clean the garden because I just want to company him. But, now I like to clean garden because I feel happy when I look the clean garden."

Korin smiled and asked again, "Are you cleaning the garden just because this is the environment day or maybe you have another reason?"

"I and my friends clean the garden everyday," Ueki replied it, "Are the rules that we just can clean the garden for certain days?"

"Not really," said Korin, "But didn't you feel tired for clean the garden everyday?" She thought that it would be tired to clean garden everyday.

"I like to clean the garden, so I don't feel tired," said Ueki.

Korin couldn't respond Ueki's talking. She was amazed and surprised that there was an innocent and kind people like Ueki.

"How about you?" asked her to Mori.

"Sometimes I feel tired, but I always satisfied when I look the garden is clean," Mori answered it spontaneously. She was surprised with her answer. She thought that she would complain abut how tired she was when she cleaned the garden or something like that.

"All right. So, do you have any suggest about garden to the government?" asked Korin enthusiastic. She hadn't meet any people that as unique as him.

"I just think that if we want to change, we must start it from ourselves," said Ueki naturally.

"How about you? Do you have any suggest?" asked Korin to Mori.

"Well.. I have a same opinion with him," said Mori, "But.. maybe the government need to more care about the garden."

"When you finish clean the garden mostly?" asked Korin curiously.

"Maybe on 6 or 7," said Ueki, estimated when they finished clean the garden.

"Yes," Mori suddenly replied.

"It's so long," commented Korin. She was amazed, confused, and startled. Now, it's hard to find kind people, and now she found that people. How amazed was she.

"Don't you want any … remuneration, maybe?" asked Korin confusedly and curiously, "Or have you ever think anything like that?"

"For me, I already happy when the garden is clean," replied Ueki, "So I don't think anything like remuneration or something like that." For Ueki, what would be better than the world was better? Well, at least around his place.

"So, how about you?" asked Korin.

"Well, sometimes I want. But, actually, I feel happy when I look the garden is clean," said Mori.

"Ohh..," replied Korin. She was amazed (again). She wondered that they will be an important people someday.

"The last question. Do you have any advices for the audience?" asked Korin.

" Please uphold justice," said Ueki without any relation with the topics.

"It's about environment," said Korin, tried to didn't laugh. For her, it was a strange advice, wasn't it? Now they were talking about environment and his advice, for her, was sounds so strange.

"Well, I think that human is the part of environment, wasn't it? And with justice, I think our attitude to environment will be better," said Ueki.

".. You're right," responded Korin. Well, now she realized that even the advice sounds strange, it was right, anyway. "Then, what about you?" asked Korin.

"I think we must make this world better," said Mori, confusedly. She didn't have any ideas.

"That's sounds good," said Korin.

Ueki, remembered that he must clean the garden, said, "Well, I must clean the garden again."

"Okay, audience, this is the end of interview," said Korin, "Sorry for bothering you."

~ - ~

"Ko-chan is strange, isn't he?" said Shouko, Ueki's sister after she watched the interview in TV with Ueki and Mori.

"But he is unique," said the father. He always knew that Ueki was unique, but he didn't know that his son was really innocent and great … and made the people affected like he felt.

~ - ~

a/n: My English version for " A Small Talk" (the original version is in 'Bahasa Indonesia.') Hope you like it. And I'm really, really sorry for the bad grammar. And please review it.


End file.
